


Familiar Stranger

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Sweethearts, Clothed Sex, Kitsune, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Ben Organa Solo has been away from his small mountain town for over a decade.He returns hoping to reunite with a special someone he left behind.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fox Kylux Fest





	Familiar Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> My first BenArmie work. They were so sweet together in this world.  
> Consensual adult kitsune relations. NO MCD in video. The spirits of Ben's Grandfather, Hux's Mother and Grandmother are featured in the story. In this world Ben and Armie are childhood sweethearts who lost their parents/guardians at a younger age and were raised by foster families.

**[Familiar Strangers SD/HD video link on YouTube](https://youtu.be/u1hxk0D2U_w)**


End file.
